Sad Smile
by mind'slips
Summary: Years pass yet nothing was ever resolved. Is it simply too late for Sano and Megumi? -revised-


**A sad smile. **

  
That was all he was able to give her the last night they spent together. 

---

  
She carefully dabbed the antiseptic on the scratches on his face. She was so intent on avoiding his eyes that her gaze could've scathed his wounds anew. Minutes passed and the silence between them thickened. She inhaled deeply but her breath still got caught in her chest. With her heartbeat echoing in her ears, she wondered why she was getting so worked up.

He came through her doors bleeding profusely, one hand cradling the other. He sat down on the floor and she immediately set out to do what she has done so many times before. It was in fact, a night like any other.

Only he was different. He did not tease her nor give her any snide remarks. He was only quietly looking yet his stare bore through her. He was admiring her.. so openly. He continued in his silence, his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees.

Unable to take it any longer, she lifted her head and looked at him squarely. She lifted a bit of her weight from her ankles, acting like he was not affecting her at all.

"Ne, tori-atama, what have you done this time to get wounded this badly? Fall off a cliff?" she asked slyly.

Sano shook his head.

"Iie, the police were after me." he replied quietly. His lack of enthusiasm mimicked that of Aoshi's.  
_They still are._

She was disconcerted, for it was rare for Sanosuke to display any form of, much less raw seriousness. And when he does, something important always follows its suit. Megumi felt a sense of foreboding envelope her.

"Sano, are you ok?" she asked with genuine concern. Her hands unconsciously covering his right hand.

"Daijoubu, kitsune." It was his turn to look away from her. He looked up to stare at the ceiling, seeking the words that seem to be continuously evading him tonight.

He felt her fingers leave his bandaged hand. He noticed that she has long finished treating him. He reached for her but he withdrew his hand almost immediately. He sighed. _Tonight is not the right time_, he decided. He stood up. In the back of his mind, he knew the time may never really be right.

_Stop him.  
Ask him why he's acting this way._  
"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." She knew she was pushing him away again. It was easier that way. It has always been _that way_.

"Aah." He said quietly. He gave her a smile before he left. A smile filled with his boyish charms. A cocky yet sad smile bearing the weight of words unspoken.

---

  
Years passed but they somehow found themselves in each other's company again. He was walking her towards a place he has never brought her before.

It was mid-autumn that day. The earthly yet golden hues of the leaves swirled around them. But beauty that day was overlooked for it contrasted with what they felt inside.

"So I guess this is it." he said, his calmness betraying the turmoil in his head.. _inside his heart_.

"Aah." She smiled a familiar smile. She moved to hug him.

Though it was most inappropriate, they gave themselves this small -and final luxury. The moment captured and forever kept in the deepest part of their souls.

She wished for him to stop her, but he only let her go. And so she walked towards the man that was to be her husband.

He stood there for her.  
_Don't mourn over something that never was, you idiot._  
He smiled for her. He pretended for her.

Until the very end, they pretended. And so it was, a tragedy of their own choosing.

---

  
She looked back at him one last time. She gave him what he could not years ago.

"Sayonara, _my friend_."  


---

  
**A/N:** It's been a year or so since I've written anything so I'm rusty and everything. The fic is rather short. I'd still love to hear what you think though. And thanks for reading. :)

Aikida, here are the translations.:  
Iie- No  
"Daijoubu, kitsune"- It's/I'm all right, fox.  
Sayonara- Goodbye.

tsumesgirl> Weird, I used MS Word and I ran this through a spellchecker. 


End file.
